


Group Chat Drama Profiles

by AcedArrows



Series: Group Chat Drama [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedArrows/pseuds/AcedArrows
Summary: Basically the 'profiles' of the characters in my text-short story fic; however it will be basic and simple for the most part.Also, this is ordered alphabetically by first name of the characters. (Or at least the ones I've finished profiles for-)Will feature; main, additional and side characters.I have tried to keep as much canon as possible (birthdays, heritage, etc) but some tweaks had to be made.You can also recommend a character you want to see in the story.If you think there is any information needed in a profile that is missing from here, please let me know!And again, the first chapter is an empty template you are more then welcome to use and change around.





	Group Chat Drama Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> I've added skin, hair and eye colour and a few extras because some characters didn't show their faces during the show, so you get the idea of what they kinda look like.

**Biological Name:  
**

**Preferred Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Place of Birth:**

**Current Location:**

**Biological Sex:**

**Gender Identity:**

**Pronouns:**

**Sexuality:**

**Heritage:**

**Fur/Skin Colour:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Height:**

**Birthmarks/Scars:**

**Piercings/Tattoos:**

**Intermediate Family:**

**Distant Relatives:**

**Friends:**

**S/O:**

**Education:**

**Courses/Subjects:**

**Additional Courses/Subjects:**

**Occupation:**

**Place of Work:**

**Occupation:**


End file.
